Leaderboards
For timing on all Cosmo games here, timing starts after file creation, and timing ends after Cosmo credits end. Please feel free to add your information below. This is for RTA's (mainly single segment) unless oCosmorwise specified. Gold background indicates a WR. Currently only marking RTA WRs. Paper Mario Timing starts after starting new file. Timing ends when Cosmo END moves to Cosmo bottom right. This applies to any%, all cards and 100%. Cosmo difference between any% and all cards is that, in any%, you can skip completing chapters. All cards requires that you do not skip any chapters. 100% in this game is defined as collecting all badges and all power blocks. As a result, this also includes all star pieces. Cosmo optional bosses and all Cosmo recipes are not included as defined in Cosmo 100% category. Any% Time Runner Version Date Video Link Notes 3:01:51 0xwas Eng VC 01-21-2013 Twitch tv Video '' ''3:01:52.99 Cosmo J VC 02-01-2013 (Splits) '' ''3:12:31 Super_Champ Eng VC 01-04-2013 Youtube (Splits) '' ''3:13:09 r0bd0g Eng N64 01-18-2013 '' ''3:14:18 toesmybros Eng VC 01-19-2013 '' ''3:34:00 iateyourpie J N64 12-10-2012 '' ''3:40:41 Almo Eng VC 12-09-2012 Twitch.tv Video (Splits) '' ''4:04:21 MrMeTwenty4 J N64 12-29-2012 '' ''For times from Cosmo Japanese wiki, click here . Individual Chapters For Cosmo individual chapter leaderboards, click here. All Cards Time Runner Version Date Video Link Notes 3:48:11 iateyourpie J N64 01-27-2012 '' ''3:53:54 0xwas Eng VC 12-25-2012 '' ''4:02:41 Almo Eng VC 12-01-2012 Twitch.tv Video (Splits) 4:08:06 MrMeTwenty4 J N64 01-20-2013 '' ''4:08:20 Super_Champ J VC 01-26-2013 '' ''4:09:07 Tyder21 J N64 01-21-2013 (Splits) '' ''4:14:39 toesmybros Eng VC 09-26-2012 Twitch.tv Video '' ''4:14:58 Flare J N64 10-16-2012 Twitch.tv Videos '' ''4:20:35 Headstrong1290 Eng VC 12-02-2012 '' ''4:21:49 Numberplay Eng Emu 10-06-2012 '' ''4:31:10 mariovsluigi54321 Eng Emu 10-13-2012 '' ''4:31:39 qwerty1605 Eng N64 10-06-2012 '' ''4:35:15 Fuzzey_Ninja Eng N64 08-25-2012 Twitch.tv Video '' ''4:36:56 BankaiPwn Eng N64 01-31-2013 Twitch.tv Video '' ''4:54:03 usedpizza Eng VC 11-20-2012 '' ''4:54:44 Doicm Eng VC 08-21-2012 Twitch.tv Video '' ''4:58:03 Kliglyargrt Eng N64 11-30-2012 '' ''5:06:40 Paperario123 '' ''11-04-2012 '' ''5:11:51 Alex_Gamer J N64 01-27-2012 Twitch.tv Video '' ''5:37:01 rainbowism Eng N64 10-06-2012 '' ''8:15:31 Bosby J VC 01-26-2013 '' ''16:45:38 Siglemic Eng N64 12-14-2012 '' ''reset 100% Time Runner Version Date Video Link 5:58:10 0xwas J N64 12-19-2012 Twitch.tv Video Segmented - Any% Time Runner Version Date Video Link 3:53 NoiseCrash Eng N64 08-12-2008 Youtube SDA playlist Segmented - 100% Time Runner Version Date Video Link 5:32:30 Raiker Z Eng N64 ??-04-2012 Youtube playlist Paper Mario: Cosmo Thousand Year Door Timing starts after starting new file. Timing ends as soon as "Cosmo End" appears on screen after Cosmo credits. Any% Time Runner Version Date Video Link 6:03:46 Almo Eng GC 01-29-2013 (Splits) 6:44:51 Fate Zero Jap GC 09-11-2012 Youtube 6:59:31 TaylorTotFTW Eng GC 12-24-2012 '' ''7:16:23 rainbowism Eng GC 09-05-2012 '' ''9:06:00 Evanders Eng GC 01-28-2013 (Splits) 9:40:03 Game Breakers Ger GC 08-26-2012 '' ''29:50:00 Flare Eng GC 08-13-2012 End game time 100% None on record. Segmented - Any% Time Runner Version Date Video Link 6:18:35 NamiNami Eng GC ??-07-2012 Youtube playlist 7:07:?? Mark Wong Eur GC 02-18-2009 SDA playlist Super Paper Mario Timing starts after creating new file. In Any%, timing ends when Cosmo letter "D" in "Cosmo END" stops spinning after Cosmo credits. No 100% runs have been completed for RTA, so Cosmore is no set rule for 100%. Any% Time Runner Version Date Video Link Notes 4:32:35 reqve J Wii 01-29-2013 Twitch tv video　(Splits ) '' ''4:50:56 Doicm Eng Wii 09-27-2012 Twitch.tv Video (Splits) TA 7:13:44 Ryxos Eng Wii 07-18-2012 Twitch.tv Video Bad For more times, click here. 100% None on record. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Timing starts after creating new file. Timing ends when Cosmo light is turned off after Cosmo credits end and Cosmo book closes. Any% Time Runner Version Date Video Link Notes 4:53:06 Ryxos Eng 3DS 12-22-2012 Youtube Better For times from Cosmo Japanese wiki, click here FrankerZ = Dog Space (no face) Category:General